


2 + 2 = Love

by bERUkUN (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post true end, There are mentions of any possible couple within noiclearenao but these two are the "main" ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bERUkUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz&Clear and Ren&Aoba were in a happy relationship, and hang out a lot with the other couple a lot in double dates. But... are these dates <i>really</i> double...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 + 2 = Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hold my blabbing to the end, but I just wanted to say this was an idea I got after I saw [this poly au post](http://the-ineffable-pangolin.tumblr.com/post/112085564366/fun-aus-for-your-polyships-bc-lord-knows-we-need), since that's exactly how I see Noiclearenao. Anyway.  
> Please forgive my English, I'm not fluent plus I know no one who would beta it for me better than myself;;; ~~and I'd be too shy to ask...~~ Enjoyyyyy~

Noiz had no idea how it ended up being like that. Actually, none of the boys did.

It has been one year and a half since Ren got his body, and him and Aoba was in a happy relationship with each other. But, during the first year, the white haired boy kept appearing at the German's roof and one thing lead to another, and they were now dating for almost a year too.

But, around six months from now, one of the boys (probably Clear) decided to suggest to the group the so called "double dates". At first everyone found the idea weird, but they decided to give it a try, and now they only went to dates if it was a double one.

And _that_ was the problem. At least once a week, the boys picked a place to go and went to a double date. But they were so used with this... that it didn't really looked like a double date.

"I want to go to the aquarium!"

"Once more? Clear, we went there last week! And the week before!"

"I don't think that's a bad idea, Aoba."

"Neither."

"Ehh? Why are you two against me?!"

"Uwaah, thank you Ren-san, Noiz-san!"

Aoba sighed, as he saw the white haired male hug the remaining two. It wasn't that he didn't like the aquarium, but he thought it was getting tiring to go to the same place everyday. The other three boys were walking in front of him, but when they noticed the blue one standing still, both his hands were taken.

"Come ooooooooon, Aoba-saaaaaan!", said a soft voice by his right. "I bet you'll love it by the end of the daaaaay!"

"Yeah, it'll be surely fun, Aoba", he heard a low one, now on his left.

"What are you three waiting?", said Noiz, the only one who didn't approach him. "I thought you wanted to go there now?"

"We're coming! Right, Aoba-san?"

He sighed again, and nodded. Three against one, it was clearly his loss. He gave up and walked with them. Then, he noticed his right hand _still_ had another hand on his. He looked a bit at Clear, who was very happy shaking both his arms, making Aoba's and Noiz's, who was holding the robot's other hand, shake too. He looked to his other side, to see Ren walking by his side. Ren looked at him, smiled, and returned looking in front of him normally as if nothing was weird.

 _Is it just me?,_ Aoba thought. _But that's weird... I'm dating Ren, Clear is dating Noiz... though he's holding my hand too. That's... a first. He never did it, at least not since they started dating. But no one seems to find it weird. Maybe it **is** just me? Then... I guess that's... o..k...?_

He was probably blushing; he could feel his face burning lightly. He could also feel weird glares from strangers while he was walking. _Well, of course! It was completely weird to see four grown up men holding hands!_ But again, the only one who was uncomfortable with said situation was Aoba. Clear was enjoying it a lot; he was very happy holding hands with two people he cared the most. He was a bit sad to not have a third arm to hold Ren - but that'd be very creepy anyway. Ren and Noiz also noticed what the white boy was doing (of course, his arms were moving back and forward, it was more impossible to _not_ notice) but they didn't... mind it. It was Clear. They knew him, they trusted him. So that was ok.

(Also, bonus for Noiz's enjoyment for making Aoba embarrassed.)

A few steps remaining to arrive at their destination, though, Aoba wasn't felling weird for that any more. In fact, he was enjoying it, so he felt a bit of loneliness when Clear removed his hands from the other two boys and started jumping of excitement.

"We're here!! Let's go, I want to see the jellyfishes!!"

"Oi, wait there Clear! We need to buy the tickets first!", Aoba screamed, taking his wallet, but was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Don't worry, Aoba. I'll pay it.", he heard Noiz say.

"N.. no, it's my turn to pay, remember?"

"Count it as a payback from being forced to come here against your will by my boy", and winked, what was quite creepy after what Clear did before. He stopped what he was doing and nodded without a word. _Okay. That **can't** be just me._

The tour was very interesting. _Not._ At least for Aoba, anyway. Clear and Ren was very excited with it though, as it had been the other times they visited the aquarium. Though Ren had lost all his dogs habits, he looked a bit like a puppy while glaring at the fishes, following them with both eyes and head. Clear noticed it the first time they went there, though always he mentioned how cute he was like that, what resulted in a very sheepish Ren. Aoba laughed at the scene, even seeing it many times before, and so did Noiz, but not as loud at the bluenet.

"They're quite cute together, don't you think, Aoba?"

"Huhh??"

He stared at the German, who had an almost inexpressive look, except he had a smile on his lips.

"Y... you think soooo~? Really?", he said, nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Why would I joke about that? We're talking about our boyfriends. I wouldn't joke about it."

"Y.. yeah.. I see.." Wait, what did he meant by our boyfriends??? He meant Clear was his and Ren was Aoba's... right?? _Right????_ Why did it sound like both were at the same time Noiz's and Aoba's date?

He looked at the other two males. Clear was now paying no attention to the jellyfishes, but to Ren's hair, repeating the word "fluffy". He had to agree with Noiz, even if sounded weird, that they really were cute together. However, it looked like the former Allmate wasn't very happy with having the other's hands attacking his head.

"Clear, please let go Ren's hair! You're not letting the others continue the tour."

"Ah, I'm sorry Aoba-san! You too, Ren-san! But Ren-san's hair is soooo fluffy! Just like when he was a dog..."

"It.. it's ok. Come on, Clear, we're disturbing the others."

"Yes, I'm coming..."

They got near Noiz again, who was looking at the scene a bit distant, smile still in his face. Lunch time was near, so they went to the small restaurant the aquarium had and ate around a round table. Clear was talking a lot, and loudly, while the others mostly heard. Ren still had a weird feeling in his hair, due to the "attack" he suffered moments before. He put a hand on the top of his head, when he heard a voice, but since he wasn't paying attention he didn't get what it said.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're all right.", Noiz, who was by his right, said. Clear was still blabbling by his left, when he realised he wasn't sitting by Aoba's side, but in front of him. None of them was looking at him, because of the conversation - more like monologue - they were having.

"Oh.. sure. There's nothing to worry."

"I see. Clear can get a bit uneasy sometimes, so I thought maybe he'd used more strength than he should."

"No, no, I'm indeed fine. Thank you for your worry."

He simply smiled at Ren, and returned to eat what he was eating. _For someone who usually hid his emotions, he's surely smiling a lot today... Not that it's a bad thing. He's even more handsome smiling_ , Ren thought for himself, but quickly kicked it away, and also continued to eat.

By the end of the day, the four of them was very tired. They were once again walking with everyone holding each's hands, but this time Aoba was in one end while Noiz was in the other. None of them really minded, even with all the glares that kept locked on them. They were happy with the day they just had, even Aoba, who didn't really go there in the first moment. It was probably their best date... Even if they were separated couples, the four of them felt like it was a single date for them all. And the feeling wasn't bad at all, in fact it was a very pleasing feeling.

Without they realising, they stood in front of Aoba's front door. Still holding hands, they were staring at it, but none moved nor spoke. They didn't want to that day to end, nor wanted to separate. Even if none said so, the four of them knew it was a shared thought.

"You know... my house is big. And it has a large bed in it too."

Everyone stared at Noiz, the one who broke the silence. "Wh... what do you mean by that, Noiz?", Ren asked.

"Well.. I thought everyone here agreed that we didn't want to call it a day, right?", the other three nodded. "Aoba's house is too small for the four of us. Same goes for his bed."

"That's right! My house is also small, maybe smaller than Aoba-san's, so it also wouldn't fit us all! That's a great idea, Noiz-san!", Clear replied, jumping to his boyfriend's arms. Aoba and Ren looked at each other, and in silence they entered in an agreement. Noiz smiled, and made a gesture to the rest to follow him, showing the way for his home.

Noiz had no idea how it ended up being like that. Actually, none of the boys did. Eventually, what once were two couples who liked hang with together, became into a polyamorous relationship between the four of them. They never talked about it, because it felt so natural them all being together, that they didn't bother. While they felt the other three males' breaths, heart beats and warmth sleeping nearby in the large bed, they didn't care. The only thing that they cared was their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't end fics. Also, this got shorter than I first planned. Damn... Why do I still try to write? Damn!  
> I am SO alone in this ship. My shameless little OT4... I'll cry.  
> But tbh I love this ship sO fucking much. If I had to pick Noiclearenao or Clearenao I'd probably pick the latter though the first one is also deeply in my heart, probably it IS my heart! Since I always say that Clearenao is my blood. That makes sense to me. Anyway.  
>  ~~I just noticed I say anyway a lot in these notes. Anyway.~~  
>  When I saw that post I mentioned on the top I was like "bRUH. THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I SEE NOICLEARENAO JFC. MUST DRAW OR WRITE IT" and yeh, ended up writing for some reason??? At first I wanted to draw but Idek why I wrote instead. So yeh. I did this. While I have two fics - a MizuSei and a NoiCle - with 2k+ words and no ending. Tbh both are only starting and already has 2+ words????? Gosh! I need a kick in the butt.  
> I love poly romance so much... I'll probably die over poly feels. Am I trash yet? Probably.  
> AND I know Clear says "fluffy" instead of "fuwa" but... I don't know, the fanfiction in in English so I think it fits better? I'm weird. Sorry.  
> OH WELL I hope someone enjoyed this <3


End file.
